ACT-97/FL Falak
The ACT-97/FL or Ancient Combat Throne-97/Falak was one of the first original Combat Throne (CT) to be developed along with 5 other machines. Unlike the newest CT generation era, these machines proved to be devastating on the battlefield however isn't compatible with the techs Era. Characteristics The Falak is a huge walking machine that is 15.5 meters tall. Unlike the other ACTs it has no additional armor on arm & leg joints, as well as the mid section of the torso which gives the machine greater preformance on maneuverability that makes this a terrifying foe in close combat. It has several modules around its body mostly fitted with Heatsinks and coolants as the machine takes massive extreme high temperature ls due to the engine which is an disadvantages to the machine. Falak is mostly equipped with fire weapon elements as it's default weapon and cannot be fitted with anything else even with the newer generation era. Armaments ;*Dreaded Claw :The basic melee weapon is its hands which can dig his claws into the enemy that can easily penetrates the armor. (Damage:37 / Range:1SBF / Heat:+0.4G) ;*The FALAK Sword :Its main strongest melee weapon is the sword. The sword is capable of emitting bright red hot blade edges this further increase it's cuttibg and penetration ability and is very effective against Toughest Armor. (Damage:79 / Range:2SBF / Heat:+2.6G) ;*Fire-Breath Spitter :A medium range weapon that was built-into its mouth. Falak can spew out endless of high burning temperature blue flames that can seriously harm an ememy and can melt it's armour and internal system almost instantly causing the enemy either to explode or shutdown dow to overheating. However this weapon also gives out alot of heat and could bring long term problems to the system as well. (Damage:67 + 11 per turn / Range:4SB aoe / Heat:+4.1G) ;*Hellfire-Sting Missile Obus Launcher :Obus(En:Abus) in Turkish translates as Howitzer, loaded with missiles meaning it launches un-guided missiles at an extreme long range. Falak is capable of pinpoint it's disired bombardment locations at any directions and can launch a swarm of HE Missiles. (Damage:34 / Range: 8AD / Heat: +1.0G) Unit System Features *6 Hardpoint Modules :Heatsink - Several heatsinks are equipped and attached over it's body (Torso, Arms, Lefs) these are used to remove unwanted & excessive heat during operational and combat to keep the machine at an right temperature. ;*Coolant-Capacitor :A coolant capacitor is mounted and attached on it's back, this lets the machine cool down at a dramatic pace upon activation. It works well when the machine is at the peak of overheating thus cooling down by 75%. (H:-7.5L / 3 turns of wait after activation) Armor ;*PROTO-DEF/TITAN GRADE-97 :A newly developed armour from the 23rd century. The 97 is an heavy multi-sandwiched layers of thick platings. The first outer-layered are platings of highly dense Stainless Steel Sloped armour this is used to deflect Kinetic Penetrators (KE) & anti-tank shells. The middle section is shaped of an 2.2 meters thick of hexagonal platings which is made up of Aluminium-Titanium which is 40% heavy. Finally adding its supreme overall defence an heavy duty 2.1 thick width of carbon allotrope is added. This makes the armor superbly resistant against projectiles and also heat, in-exchange for this, increased weight to the bearer. ;*TBC Background Preview The Ancient Combat Thrones Origin Developement Gallery Notes *Falak in the arabian mythology is a giant snake that dwells under the realm of fire, its said that it is so great that it can shallow the entire creation but was prevented by this happening by the fear of Allah. *Although Falak is a snake the ACT-97/FL is a mixture of A dragon notably its head and claws, and itself is on a humanoid-like appearance. *Falak is the second largest ACT.